


WCMI Drabbles

by capnhap



Category: When Curiosity Met Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnhap/pseuds/capnhap
Summary: Just wanted to finish the story but never got around to it. Here's some Reggie and Alice! (And some others)
Relationships: Alice/Reginald Theophilus III





	WCMI Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I started a WCMI fic years ago but never really gave it enough energy. So here were some pieces that might have become something else. Might eventually write the full thing, who knows~!
> 
> The drabbles are separated by + symbols. Also these are out of order but you get the gist.

"That's too much pepper."

Alice looked over at him in disbelief, "Are you telling me how to fix my own favorite meal?"

"Not necessarily. I'm just pointing out the obvious, I apologize for stealing the Captain's post."

"What Captain?"

"Captain Obvious, duh."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look, you'll eventually run out of money for the inn. You might become desperate, so don't behave that way if you want any chance of having a backup plan."

"Are you suggesting I move in with you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Not that it matters much," He said over her, "because methinks I won't be running short on funds anytime soon."

Her hands paused as she thought his statement over. "What, do you have a job?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"No you don't."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Who would hire you? A madman of one singular trade. Hm?"

"Perhaps someone of that trade?"

"Are you saying that you are making hats here?"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

Alice pursed her lips, then sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you on this."

Reginald's brows furrowed. "I don't think -"

"Then you shouldn't speak."

He laughed, "You've got me there."

She smiled, "I know I do."

Reg looked at her, unsure of what to say.

She felt his eyes on the back of her head, and decided to keep quiet.

+

Reginald sat, concentrated. Thought was sketched into his features and his fingers were threaded under his nose.

Alice sat across from him, watching, waiting.

And waiting.

And.... waiting.

And waiting.

She fell back in her chair with a huff.

He glanced up at her, smirking. "Still don't get it, ey cricket?"

Her brows were knotted, and her fist shoved her face into one corner.

"Mm, The Thinker. Very cultured, dear."

"Hush."

+

3 more steps. Her teeth gritted. "Reggie..." She warned.

"Further." Came a simple reply.

She bounced in place, this was the worst. "Can I take it off now?"

She could hear the smirk in his words, "Hoo hoo, moving a little fast there don't ya think?"

"Reginald." Her tone was edging dangerous. It was a good thing he was a daredevil.

"Further!"

"FINE." She stormed further, and didn't stop.

"Whoa, whoa, cricket-" he started, but panic came in his voice, "Oh no, Alice, wait-! STOP!"

Suddenly his hands were at her waist, pulling her back. When had he gotten so close? Alice pulled her blindfold off, seeing The Gap gulping before her. She gasped, and dropped her weight into Reginald, kicking at the grass to escape.

"Hold still, hold still!" He shouted.

Alice spoke back unintelligibly, still thrashing, but hoisted up in the air. Reginald threw her over his shoulder, and bolted. Alice watched The Gap crawling over the land, sucking up a hatbox. A hand went over her mouth as tears flooded down her cheeks. Reginald must've noticed, smoothing a hand over her back.

"We'll be okay, we'll be okay."

Once they were reaching the skirts of town, Reginald set Alice back down. They sped walked into the bustle, seeing no panic. After a quick glance, checking each other, Alice slipped her arm into Reginald's folded one. There were one or two glances at them, but besides that, they blended in.

Reginald leaned over to her ear, "Do you want to go home?"

She heard the concern still lingering in his voice; her hand tightened around his arm. "I don't... I don't want to be alone right now."

He nodded and took a breath, "Do you- um, nevermind."

"Yes."

He looked down at her in surprise.

"I know you aren't going to try anything right now. And your home is actually... comforting."

Reginald looked ahead, leading them through the crowd, his face blank.

Alice hated how sometimes she could practically read his mind, and other times barely know him.

+

He sat across from her, his legs were folded under him like a child. Alice was so fond of his youthful personality. It was comforting, it was...

"Reginald, I'm dangerously close to loving you." 

He looked up, and with the softest voice, he murmured, "Do you not already?"

Her face twisted. "Really?"

He wasn't thrown by her sudden defensive state, "I would understand being frightened of being in love with me. But to simply love?" He shrugged and glanced at his mismatched socked-feet. "Even before I- uh," he paused to consider his sentence. "I have never wanted any harm to come to you. And- and your happiness has meant something to me for a long time." Reginald looked her in the eyes, awaiting her response.

Alice clammed up, blushing madly. "You love me?"

He chuckled, "Undeniably."

She was stuck. Frozen in time. He could wait.

How did she not realize that this kind of love- not even a romantic love, could impact her so strongly. Maybe because he pursued her without showing that kind of care. Alice looked at him.

It was like he could read her mind. His eyes were filled with regret. Pity. Sorrow.

"I didn't think. I never thought."

+

Alice sat at her window. Peter had promised tonight. Not that she believed that he would always follow through, but sometimes. Sometimes he gave her an adventure that was distracting enough. That thought sent a pain to her gut. The reason she wanted distractions.

It was a heavy feeling. Remembering the... betrayal. She scoffed at herself. Betrayal? Hardly. He owed her nothing. They weren't... he didn't... she never...

Where in the blazes was Peter?

Alice stood up and moved to the free space in her room. Her room, haunted by his softness. Usually she could dance alone in the silence of her room. Usually she could feel her own spirit, energy. It was sapped. Damn him.

Reginald had to have known too. He hadn't approached her since. This was ridiculous. Her sickness for him felt like it had no foundation. Even though he made her happy, feel safe, cared for... She hadn't wanted something with him. She never wanted to secure anything with him.

Alice swung her window open, set a chair in front and sat with her feet propped up on the window. She twiddled her fingers. She sighed. She waited.

Her eyelids felt heavy. It must've been reaching 2 in the morning. Alright. Enough is enough. Alice moved to stand, when suddenly something jabbed her arm. A paper plane.

+

There was no man here that was adventurous enough for her. Had she really returned to end up an old maid? She sighed. If given the option, marriage really wasn’t in Alice’s major to-do list. Of course, she had fantasized about it. A romantic marriage. A relationship built on love and trust. Dedication. If you asked her, she’d deny it, but she had thought of that with the mad hatmaker. However, he was chaos. 

Beautiful chaos, but she knew what kind of man he was. He wasn’t a man to settle down with. A person for flings, but she wasn’t a fling kinda gal. 

Alice wanted companionship. She truly did. Yet there weren’t many options. And she didn’t want to be a burden to her sister. Going back to Wonderland- the thought sent a shiver down her spine. How could she face him? How-

There was a knock on her door. The book in her hands became material again. Her thoughts had neglected the novel she actually was interested in. “Come in.”  
Lorina slid through the doorway. “Hello, dear.”

Alice moved to the side, giving her sister a place to sit, which she did. “Do you remember the Darling family?” Of course Alice remembered the Darling family, she nodded. “Well, the eldest daughter, Wendy, and I were writing. She longs to see you again.” 

Ah. This was Ina’s polite way of getting Alice out of the house. Into the city. Where she could go out into society. Great.

“-and you know that-”

Oh, Ina had continued talking, explaining… something. Whoops.

“-so I was thinking-”

+

Perhaps it was the glazed over look in her eyes. The undeniable puffy redness that blotched her features would have made him beg her to sleep on the idea and wake up refreshed and sure. But she had thought this through and through. And she was tired. Tired of second guessing herself, tired of storming emotions, tired of him.

Reginald took a step back, feeling his stomach drop. Everytime he tried he--! Tears flooded his vision, but he bit them back. This wasn't just him, he repeated to himself in his mind, this wasn't just him. She had family back in her world. She had friends and important matters and a freedom from fools who latched on too early.

"Reg," Her voice sounded weak and unsure, "are you alright?"

He swallowed thickly. "My dear, if I were any better I'd be you."

That was probably the wrong thing to say.

Alice nodded, not looking back up at him.

Yes, definitely the wrong thing.

"Give my love to Ears. Farewell, Mr. Theophilus."

"The Third."

She smiled, and swayed. "Don't get any ideas from this, or I swear." And she planted a sweet, soft kiss on his cheek.

+

"Ina. Listen to me."

Lorina turned to her younger sister, who stood firm and fearless, but also teary-eyed.

"I'm sick of your meddling. I'm sick of father's and mother's meddling. I'm sick of everyone I must love meddling in every decision I make!"

"We're just trying to-!"

"No!" Alice cried, "You all are not trying to help at all! You are trying to squeeze me into another one of your boring little boxes and turn me into another boring old prim and proper version of you and every other woman! I don't want that! I will never allow myself to become so dull, and you should be ashamed you allowed them to do that to you."

Ina felt a growing fire in her chest. "Alice, stop shouting."

"I won't stop!"

"Alice stop! You are such a child and cause so much disgrace for our name!" She shouted.

They both froze.

Something had just shattered. There was an unspoken rule that just broke apart and crumbled.

"It isn't even your name anymore, why do you care?"

"This is my family, Alice! I gave up a life of leisure to make sure all of you were fine!"

"Oh don't lie to me, Ina. You married a rich old geezer. You knew exactly what you were doing."

"Alice don't you dare-"

"And you gave up a chance on something real. Charles loved you and you just-!"

"I didn't love him, okay?! Will that get you to shut your yap? I never loved Charles and never will. Harold was a good man who respected me and understood where our relationship stood. He just wanted company in his last few years. A grand home like his grows cold and lonely. His wife and child died young and he only cared about business. But he had to retire and asked me if I would entertain the idea of spending time with him and be open to inherit his fortune. Why would I turn that down? Alice," Ina sighed, "Alice if you're so hell bent on seeking your own happiness, then don't judge those who find theirs in peace."

Alice looked to the ground. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. It's just..." She shook her head. "Nevermind, you don't want to hear it."

"Don't. We are sisters. Talk to me."

That was something Alice never realized she needed to hear.

Her voice wobbled as she spoke-

+

"It was the only place I could be a child. And a place where I never felt more grown up, in a good way. I had control of my life; could make decisions for myself." She laughed gently, "I felt the most adult when I could behave like a child. How silly."

Ina's lip quivered. "I'm glad you got to experience that."

There was a moment of peace. But this peace was hidden in the shared understanding between the sisters. An absence and cold embrace was acknowledged only through their eyes.

"But you are staying here, right?"

Alice shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

Ina nodded.

"I think... I think I could be happy here. But I would feel so dreadful leaving John here... And you."

"Poor John."

Alice laughed, "He is lonely. I can tell. I wish I could give him more time, more exploring."

"Ask if he would like to go with you."

+

For once in the past week, she felt peace. The sheets were clean, the pillow was fluffed and there was no reason to fret. He followed her.

She smiled and snuggled in closer to her pillow.

Wait.

Her eyes flashed open. A groan fell from her mouth. It was unladylike, yes, but it was unpreventable as well. She does not, /not!/, care that he was here. That he was more than a dream. That he cared. That he followed. That he lov-

No!!

She rolled over, letting the feeling of sinking wash over her. She was relieved to be home and not have a heavy decision constantly dragging her.

It was a shame she didn't have a tree by her window. Perhaps she could climb a story on her own. And if she were to fall, there would be hands to catch her-

STOP!

She sat up. This was ridiculous.

Alice grabbed her robe and a candle. When she lit the candle, there was a knock on the door.

With a sharp yelp, the candle fell out of her hand and caught the wispy fabric near her feet caught fire.

Quickly, she attempted to stomp on it, but ended up pulling her shoulders back. "Come in! Come in, help!"

John rushed in, "What's the matter- fire!"

"Fire!" She shouted back at him.

He grabbed her water glass off the side table and poured it onto the small flame.

Both watched as smoke curled.

"Well. What bring's you here?"

"This is my room."

"Ah, yes. I am over here."

"John, are you alright?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "I should be asking you that. You were on fire."

"You startled me."

"I apologize."

"It- it's fine."

There was another moment of quietness.

"Do you want to talk?" Alice asked, picking up the candle and moving it back to its spot.

John pursed his lips. "I-...," He cut himself off and sighed, "Just a moment."

He stepped over and reach for the door, "Do you mind?"

"No, no. You are fine."

The door was closed, and John leaned against the wall. "I'm scared, Alice."

Her brows furrowed, "Why?"

He shrugged, kicking the back of his ankle.

Alice took his shoulder and sat him on the bed next to her. "Talk to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more or if should actually try and write out this fic because I do love it. Just wanna make sure it'd be worth it for others to enjoy!


End file.
